My Lovely Anti Fan
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: AU. Tinggal dengan artis terkenal adalah impian orang-orang. "Tapi aku ini anti-fannya!". "Maaf ya Mamo-nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti Reality Show ini". "Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?". chapter 3 update. hiatus sementara
1. Chapter 1

Minna, ogenki desuka? Akhirnya Ru kembali lagi. Tapi dengan fic baru dengan pairing HiruMamo. Yeeeeeeeyyyy *tebar confetti*.

Oke deh tanpa berlama-lama lagi ini dia fic terbaru dari arumru-tyasoang, **My Lovely Anti-fan**. Fic yang terinspirasi setelah baca novel yang berjudul **So, I Married the Anti-fan ** karya **Kim Eun Jeong. **Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya bakalan beda kok karena aku cuman ngambil beberapa bagian aja. Oke deh, ini dia **My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**Chapter 1 : Meet Him**

**By: arumru-tyasoang**

**Inspired by : So, I Married the Anti-fan ** karya **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**So, I Married the Anti-fan ** by **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (semoga romancenya berasa), dan lain-lain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, beda jauh dari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Typo (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : Tinggal dengan artis terkenal adalah impian orang-orang. "Tapi aku ini anti-fannya!". "Maaf ya Mamo-nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti Reality Show ini". "Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?"**

**.**

**.**

"Hu.. Hu… Hu… Dimana kalungku? Itu kado terakhir dari nenek sebelum meninggal." ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun itu sambil menangis di pinggir sungai dan mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Anak perempuan itu masih saja menangis sambil mencari keberadaan kalungnya, tidak memperdulikan matahari yang mulai terbenam. Karena suara tangisannya itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya bermabut spike hitam datang menghampirinya. Anak laki-laki itu merasa terganggu dengan tangisan anak perempuan itu.

"Hei, kau, bisa tidak berhenti menangis, berisik sekali." Kata anak laki-laki itu kasar.

"Hiks, hiks, ma-maaf, tapi kalungku hilang kalung itu sangat berharga, kalung itu kado terakhir dari nenekku sebelum ia meninggal." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil mengucek matanya yang memerah karena menangis sambil memandangi anak laki-laki yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Tch, dasar merepotkan. Memang bagaimana bentuk kalungmu?"

"Hiks, kalungku itu berwarna silver, dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit." Jawab anak perempuan itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, anak laki-laki mulai membantu anak perempuan itu mencari kalungnya di rumput ilalang. Anak perempuan itu kaget saat anak laki-laki itu ikut membantu mencari kalungnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan mencari kalungnya itu.

"Kalungmu yang ini?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung berwarna silver dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit. Anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah anak laki-laki itu dan matanya berbinar senang saat melihat kalung yang dicarinya itu. Kemudian ia mengambil kalung dari tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau menolongku. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu sambil melihat ke anak laki-laki yang dianggap sebagai malaikat penolongnya itu.

"Tch, kau tidak perlu tau namaku." Jawab anak laki-laki itu ketus. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan anak perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku. Besok kau datang lagi kesini. Aku akan memberikan tanda terima kasih untukmu karena mau membantuku." Teriak anak perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak laki-laki yang beranjak pergi itu.

.

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di sungai yang sama, anak perempuan itu menunggu anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya. Setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 menit, ia melihat anak laki-laki yang telah menolongnya kemarin itu menuju pinggiran sungai tempat anak perempuan itu menunggu.

"Kuro-kun! Kesini." Teriak anak perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Karena merasa terpanggil oleh anak perempuan itu karena ia melambai ke arahnya dan juga tidak ada orang lagi di pinggiran sungai itu, anak laki-laki itu menuju anak perempuan itu dengan malas.

"Nah Kuro-kun, ini untukmu karena kemarin kau telah menolongku." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan ketika anak laki-laki itu sudah berada disampingnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengambil kotak makanan itu dengan rasa heran karena sejak melihat dia datang sepertinya anak perempuan itu tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. "Hei, kau itu sudah gila ya daritadi tersenyum terus? Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku Kuro?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil memandang sinis anak perempuan itu.

"Eh, itu karena kemarin saat aku menanyakan namamu aku tidak mau menjawab, dan karena rambutmu berwarna hitam dan pakaianmu berwarna hitam juga seperti kemarin, mangkanya aku memanggilmu Kuro." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum malu dan menundukan kepalanya. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Kuro itu hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat kelakuan anak perempuan itu.

"Dan, kenapa kau terus tersenyum sperti itu? Mengerikan." Komentar Kuro sambil memandangi anak perempuan itu. Mendengar komentar Kuro, anak perempuan itu berhenti tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. Kuro yang melihat perubahan sikap pada anak perempuan itu yang menurutnya cantik jika dilihat dari dekat merasa bersalah.

"I-itu, sebenarnya selama ini disekolahku tidak pernah ada yang mau mengajakku berbicara. Mereka menganggapku berbeda, dan mereka sering menjahiliku. Seperti kemarin, mereka merebut kalungku dan membuangnya dipinggir sungai ini. Untungnya kau mau menolongku. Jadi aku merasa senang Karena ada yang mau bersikap baik kepadaku." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dan membuat Kuro terpesona dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan mata _sapphire-_nya itu. "Oh iya, dimakan ya bekalnya." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil mengeluarkan sendok dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan selembar foto, dan foto itu diambil oleh Kuro. Ia merasa aneh dengan foto tersebut karena didalam foto tersebut terdapat anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan yang berada dihadapannya, namun warna rambutnya berbeda, warna rambut anak perempuan didalam foto itu _auburn_ sedangkan anak perempuan didepannya itu berambut hitam. Menyadari fotonya yang terjatuh, anak perempuan itu segera mengambil fotonya yang berada ditangan Kuro, dan langsung menyembunyikannya.

"Yang difoto itu tadi kau atau kembaranmu? Terlihat sangat mirip dengan kau." Komentar Kuro sambil mengambil sendok yang berada ditangan anak perempuan itu.

"I-itu aku, sebenarnya rambutku berwarna _auburn_ bukannya hitam. Aku mengecat rambutku agar tidak dianggap berbeda." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil menundukan kepalanya karena rahasianya terbongkar oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Manis"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Kau manis dengan rambut _auburn_-mu itu." Jawab Kuro sambil memakan bekal yang diberikan anak perempuan itu. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengecat rambutmu." Komentar Kuro sambil terus memakan bekal yang diberikan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Kuro karena mau memuji warna rambut asliku." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum malu. "Bagaimana bekalnya? Enak?" Tanya anak perempuan itu sambil menatap Kuro yang melahap bekal yang diberikannya.

"Hn."

"Hn? Enak atau tidak? aku membantu ibuku untuk membuatkan bekal itu." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil memandangi Kuro yang sedikit lagi menghabiskan bekal pemberiannya.

"Enak." Jawab Kuro sambil mengembalikan kotak makan yang tadinya berisi omelete, sosis goreng dan nasi itu ke anak perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum senang dan memasukan kotak bekal makanan itu kedalam tasnya. "Kuro-kun, jika kau besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin artis. Entahlah, tidak tau. Yang pasti aku akan menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang." Jawab Kuro sambil memandangi sungai yang berada didepannya sambil sesekali melirik anak perempuan disampingnya yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Wah… artis ya? Pasti Kuro-kun akan menjadi artis yang menyenangkan dan baik. Kuro-kun kan orangnya baik." Komentar anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Tch, dasar perempuan sok tau. Memangnya apa yang membuat kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Kuro sambil melihat anak perempuan itu.

"Ya pastinya karena Kuro-kun itu baik. Meskipun perkataan Kuro-kun itu kadang terdengar menyebalkan tapi Kuro-kun orang yang baik karena mau menolongku." Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum memandangi Kuro. "Dan, Kuro-kun itu orang pertama yang mau mengajakku menobrol dan mau berbicara denganku. Disekolah tidak ada yang mau berbicara denganku karena mereka pikir aku ini berbeda dengan warna rambutku itu, sehingga aku mengecatnya. Bahkan mereka sering menjahiliku seperti kemarin. Mereka membuang kalungku di pinggir sungai ini, untungnya Kuro mau menolongku. Hehehe." Cerita anak perempuan itu sambil memandangi sungai yang ada didepannya dan kereta yang melintasi sungai tersebut. Kuro hanya memandangi anak perempuan itu dan merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia merasa simpati dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Wah, sudah sore. Kuro-kun aku harus cepat pulang, sampai jumpa lagi besok ya." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil menyelempangkan tasnya dipundak lalu berlari pulang.

"Ya, hati-hati anak cengeng sialan." Jawab Kuro sambil memandangi anak perempuan itu berlari pulang. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa ia masih belum mengetahui nama anak perempuan itu dan berteriak memanggilnya. "Hei kau anak cengeng sialan, namamu siapa?" teriak Kuro dari tempatnya berdiri. Anak perempuan itu menengok ke arah Kuro lalu meneriakkan namanya.

"Namaku ….." Jawab anak perempuan itu. Setelah itu ia langsung pulang. Sial bagi Kuro karena saat anak perempuan itu meneriakkan namanya sebuah kereta lewat dan suaranya yang bising menutupi suara anak perempuan yang manis itu sehingga ia hanya mendengar anak itu berteriak "Mori" sehingga ia berpikir bahwa namanya Mori.

Keesokan harinya, Mori menunggu Kuro di tepi sungai yang sama dengan kemarin. Setelah menunggu lama, Kuro tidak juga muncul. Tiba-tiba ia melihat anak laki-laki gendut yang berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku temannya anak laki-laki yang bersamamu kemarin. Ia menitipkan surat ini untukmu. Oh ya, namaku Kurita. Aku pulang dulu ya, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayah karena pulang terlambat." Kata anak laki-laki gendut itu tanpa henti. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Mori yang kebingungan dengan surat yang baru saja diterimanya. Kemudian ia membaca surat tersebut dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

_Hei anak cengeng sialan yang berisik dan kutemui di pinggir sungai sialan saat sedang menangis mencari kalung sialan, aku minta maaf kepadamu karena aku tidak bisa datang hari ini atau besok atau besoknya lagi (berbanggalah kau karena kau itu orang sialan pertama yang mendapat maaf dariku) karena aku mendadak harus ikut ayah sialan itu ke Amerika karena dia dipindahkan tugas kesana sehingga aku harus ikut dia. Carilah teman untuk mengobrol biar kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi, lawan juga anak-anak sialan yang mengganggumu, dan menurutku lebih baik kau tidak usah mengecat rambutmu, biarkan saja apa adanya. Tch, suratku ini sudah seperti surat anak perempuan sialan saja. Semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi ya Mori si anak cengeng sialan. Tentunya dengan diriku yang sudah menjadi nomor satu dijepang. Kekekekeke._

_Kuro_

Mroi langsung menangis setelah ia membaca surat itu. Baru saja ia mendapatkan teman untuk mengobrol, temannya sudah harus pergi. "Namaku ini Anezaki Mamori, Kuro. Bahkan setelah kau pergi kau masih belum mau memberi tau namamu dan kau juga salah mendengar namaku." Kata Mamori sedih sambil menitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

**13 tahun kemudian**

Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut _auburn_ nya sedang membaca dengan serius buku pelajarannya. Mahasiswi Universitas Saikyoudai itu sedang asyik membaca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya yang sangat berisik. Setelah melihat waktu yang sudah ditunjukan oleh jam tangannya, ia langsung membereskan bukunya dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena ia terlambat untuk bertemu dengan teman baiknya di café tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Setelah membereskan bukunya dengan asal-asalan, ia langsung berlari menuju café yang berada tidak jauh dari universitasnya itu. Saat ia berlari, tanpa sadar ia menabarak seorang laki-laki sehingga kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah dan membasahi baju serta sepatunya yang putih bersih itu.

"Tch, dasar perempuan bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat, kau sudah mengotori baju dan sepatuku!" teriak laki-laki itu kasar. Untungnya tempat dimana mereka bertabrakan itu sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar laki-laki itu berteriak. Mamori yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap sepatu laki-laki itu tanpa melihat wajah pemilik sepatu yang ia kotori.

"Hah… sudah sana pergi, kau itu membuat waktuku percuma. Dasar perempuan sialan." Teriak laki-laki itu kasar. Mamori yang tidak terima dipanggil perempuan sialan itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi membersihkan sepatu laki-laki itu dan memandanginya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sempat merasa terkejut karena laki-laki yang menghina dan mengomelinya itu adalah Ichi, seorang artis terkenal yang baru satu tahun yang lalu memulai debutnya dan terkenal dengan keramahannya.

"Dasar kau laki-laki kasar yang tidak sopan! Aku ini sudah minta maaf kepadamu, apa susahnya sih memaafkan? Lagipula aku sudah membersihkan sepatumu sebisaku, tidak perlu kau mengataiku perempuan sialan. Dasar artis bermuka dua! Kalau didepan kamera kau akan bersikap sangat baik seolah-olah kau itu malaikat yang diturunkan dari surga! Nyatanya apa? Kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang bertampang malaikat dan berjiwa iblis yang akan menghina seorang perempuan yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Dasar laki-laki yang membuang waktuku yang berharga!" omel Mamori. Setelah menumpahkan emosinya, Mamori langsung melanjutkan jalannya menuju café tempat ia janjian dengan teman baiknya itu meninggalkan Ichi yang lumayan shock karena ada orang yang berani mengomelinya, padahal siapapun tidak ada yang berani mengomelinya termasuk manajer dan produsernya. Setelah Mamori benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Ichi, ia tersadar bahwa sapu tangan yang tadi dipakai Mamori untuk membersihkan sepatunya tertinggal, kemudian ia mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menyeringai senang karena sepertinya akan mendapat mainan baru untuk hidupnya yang membosankan itu.

"Kekeke, Anezaki Mamori, kita lihat siapa kau sebenarnya." Kata Ichi sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

"Suzuna-chan, maaf ya aku terlambat." Kata Mamori sambil duduk di kursi tempat Suzuna duduk. Gadis dengan rambut raven berwarna hitam kebiruan itu hanya tersenyum melihat Mamori teman baiknya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri karena Mamori lebih tua satu tahun dari Suzuna .

"Tidak apa-apa kok Mamo-nee, tapi tumben Mamo-nee terlambat, memang ada apa sampai terlambat?" Tanya Suzuna sambil meminum capucino yang sudah dipesannya.

Wajah Mamori yang tadi terlihat tersenyum langsung berubah mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna karena ia jadi teringat dengan Ichi artis yang sudah mengomelinya itu. "Aku sempat berdebat dengan Ichi, artis terkenal itu karena ia sempat mengataiku perempuan sialan karena aku tidak sengaja menabraknya sehingga kopi yang dipegangnya tumpah dan mengotori baju dan sepatunya. Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf dan membersihkan sepatunya sebisaku." Jawab Mamori kesal. Mamori memanggil _waiter_ café itu lalu memesan chocolate milkshake untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Yang benar Mamo-nee? Bukannya Ichi itu artis yang terkenal dengan keramahan dan kebaikan hatinya?" Tanya Suzuna sangsi. Mamori yang mendengar pertanyaan 'adiknya' itu hanya diam saja, ia menjadi malas menjelaskan tentang semua yang terjadi tadi. Saat menunggu pesanan Mamori datang, mereka mendengar beberapa siswi SMA yang sedang sibuk mengomentari Ichi yang menjadi sampul dari majalah yang mereka pegang.

"Lihat-lihat, Ichi keren sekali ya. Rambutnya yang spike pirang, dan matanya yang _emerald _ itu menambah kesan keren pada dia ya." Kata salah satu siswi SMA itu.

"Iya, iya, apa lagi aku dengar dia itu baru saja pulang dari Amerika sebelum memulai debutnya. Hah….. aku jadi ingin menjadi pacarnya." Kata teman siswi SMA itu.

"Hei, sepertinya hal itu mungkin terwujud. Lihat, ada sebuah acara program reality show dimana Ichi akan tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang terpilih pada program reality show ini. Ayo kita daftar, siapa tau kita akan terpilih. Lagipula kita pasti juga akan mendapatkan bayaran dari program ini." Ajak siswi SMA itu. Temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu mereka berdua pergi dari café itu.

Suzuna yang mendengar percakapan sisiwi SMA itu menjadi tertarik dan ia mempunyai ide untuk mendaftarkan Mamori pada acara itu, karena ia teringat dengan Mamori yang sedang kesulitan membiayai hidupnya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. "Ne, Mamo-nee, Mamo-nee masih kesulitan mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi diri Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna hati-hati.

"Tidak juga Suzuna-chan, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi maid disalah satu café, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum lalu memakan cream puff yang dibawakan Suzuna.

"Benar?"

"Iya Suzuna-chan, meskipun gajinya kecil, tapi lumayan untuk menutupi biaya hidupku sehari-hari." Jawab Mamori.

"Oh…" Suzuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Mamori. Meskipun Mamori sudah berkata seperti itu, ia tetap mau mengikutkan Mamori ke acara reality show itu. "Oh ya Mamo-nee, Mamo-nee sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Kuro?" Tanya Suzuna sambil mengahabiskan capucinonya.

"Tidak ada kabar sama sekali Suzuna. Tapi aku masih berharap dapat bertemu dengan dia. Ya… siapa tau benar dia sudah menjadi orang nomor satu di Jepang." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum mengingat cinta pertamanya itu.

"Ya, semoga Mamo-nee bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kuro ya." Kata Suzuna mendoakan kakaknya itu.

"Hehehe, iya Suzuna-chan." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum tulus. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya Suzuna, aku harus bekerja." Kata Mamori sambil berdiri meninggalkan Suzuna setelah sebelumnya menitipkan uang untuk membayar chocolate milkshakenya.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Mamori menunggu Suzuna di café tempat mereka bertemu kemarin. Ia sempat merasa bingung juga karena Suzuna mengajak mereka bertemu jam 10 ini. Untungnya Mamori sedang tidak ada kelas sehingga ia bisa menemui Suzuna. Tepat jam 10, Suzuna datang dan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mamori.

"Maaf ya Mamo-nee membuat Mamo-nee menunggu." Ucap Suzuna meminta maaf. Mamori hanya tersenyum saja mendengar permintaan maaf Suzuna.

"Nah, ada apa Suzuna sampai menyuruhku datang?" Tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Tidak kok, hanya ingin minta tanda tangan Mamo-nee." Jawab Suzuna agak menutupi kenyataan.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Mmaori bingung.

"Hanya untuk koleksi. Ya, ya Mamo-nee, tanda tangani kertas ini ya." Mohon Suzuna sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang bagian atasnya sudah dilipat sehingga hanya menyisakan sepertiga bagian dari kertas itu. Mamori yang tidak curiga langsung menandatangani kertas itu. Suzuna tersenyum senang karena Mamori mau menandatangani kertas itu. Lalu ia memasukannya kedalam tasnya.

"Wah, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku duluan ya Mamo-nee maaf ya merepotkanmu." Kata Suzuna sambil berdiri bersiap meninggalkan café itu.

"Iya Suzuna-chan, tidak merepotkan kok." Jawab Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya. Setelah itu Suzuna langsung menuju universitasnya, Universitas Enma, setelah sebelumnya menuju bis surat dan memasukan sebuah surat yang tanpa ia ketahui bisa merubah kehidupan 'kakaknya' itu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Huwaaa, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 ini. Penuh perjuangan buat ngetik chapter ini karena kompiku cuman tahan 1 jam penuh buat nyala. Jadi setiap satu jam aku matiin baru aku hidupin lagi setelah 3-4jam. Yah, ngga mau banyak omong deh. Gimana pendapat kalian dengan fic ini? Suka? Atau ngga bilang ya. Kalo fic ini ngga dapet respon yang bagus mau aku delete aja, daripada nambah beban *terus kenapa lu malah ngetik nih fic?*. yah, sebenarnya sih Ru bikin fic ini cuman buat numpahin ide yang ada di otak pas ngebaca novel So, I Married the Anti-fan. Ru sengaja ngga mau bikin yang belibet banget. Mau bikin yang santai aja. Ehehehehe. Jadi, gimana pendapat para readers sekalian? Sampaikan semua pendapat kalian di review oke. See ya at chapter 2, kalo dapet respon yang baik. Ehehehehe.

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	2. The Devil Behind His Angel Face

Permisiii, disini Ru kembali hadir membawakan chapter ke dua dari **My Lovely Anti-fan. **Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, ini dia chapter 2 nya.

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**Chapter 2 : The Devil Behind His Angel Face**

**By: arumru-tyasoang**

**Inspired by : So, I Married the Anti-fan **karya **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**So, I Married the Anti-fan **by **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (semoga romancenya berasa), dan lain-lain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, beda jauh dari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Typo (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : Tinggal dengan artis terkenal adalah impian orang-orang. "Tapi aku ini anti-fannya!". "Maaf ya Mamo-nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti Reality Show ini". "Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?"**

**.**

**.**

Ichi, seorang artis yang terkenal dengan kebaikan dan keramahannya, padahal baru 1 tahun sejak ia memulai debutnya, tetapi sudah banyak iklan yang dibintanginya, dan juga fans. Kehidupannya bagaikan sebuah misteri, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sikap asli seorang Ichi kecuali manajer dan produsernya. Ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan jati diri dan sikap aslinya karena janji di masa lalu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Ia sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk menjadi artis untuk mencari seseorang yang disukainya sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika. Ia sengaja bersikap sangat baik dan ramah jika berada di depan kamera, karena ia berpikir, siapa tau anak perempuan itu melihatnya di TV dan mengingatnya.

"Hoi, Hiruma, kau masih ingin bengong? Sebentar lagi akan _take_ cepat kau rapihkan dirimu itu." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan otot kekar seperti bodyguard dan tampang yang bisa dibilang tua, padahal dia baru berumur 23 tahun.

"Tch, kakek sialan, kau itu ingin aku bunuh ya? Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama asli jika ditempat seperti ini." Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Hiruma itu. Hiruma sebenarnya adalah nama asli dari Ichi, nama lengkapnya adalah Hiruma Youichi. Diomelin seperti itu tidak membuat manajer Hiruma ketakutan, ia hanya melihat Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Seharusnya kau bangga dengan namamu itu. Sudahlah cepat, kau jangan hanya melamunkan orang yang menyebabkan dirimu itu terjun ke dunia ini. Lakukan yang terbaik, sambil terus mencoba mencarinya." Kata manajer Hiruma yang bernama Gen Takekura, namun lebih dikenal dengan nama Musashi. Kemudian Musashi keluar dari ruangan tempat Hiruma menunggu untuk _take_.

Hiruma yang bosan diceramahi akhirnya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bersiap untuk _take_ iklan minuman soda yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Saat ia keluar, ternyata semua sudah siap, dan Hiruma bisa langsung _take_.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Proses syuting iklan kali ini berlangsung sangat cepat, sehingga masih mempunyai waktu luang untuk beristirahat sebelum masuk ke kelas kuliah yang diikutinya hari ini. Hiruma beristirahat di sebuah cafe kopi sambil menyalakan laptop VAIO miliknya. Ia sedang mencoba beristirahat membuang waktu dan mencari tahu tentang gadis yang kemarin ia temui yang telah berani mengomelinya.

"Tumben kau kelihatan serius. Sedang apa?" tanya Musashi sambil menyerahkan satu gelas medium _black coffee_ milik Hiruma dan menyeruput _moccachino_ miliknya.

Hiruma hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Musashi, ia sangat tertarik dengan data-data tentang gadis yang telah berani mengomelinya dan mengatainya artis bermuka dua. Musashi yang dicuekin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat-lihat pengunjung cafe tersebut. Cafe itu berada dekat dengan Universitas Saikyoudai, tempat Hiruma kuliah. Suasana di cafe itu sangatlah nyaman sehingga banyak orang yang betah duduk berlama-lama di cafe itu.

"Kekekeke, menarik, sangat menarik." Kekeh Hiruma sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Mendengar kekehan Hiruma, Musashi menjadi melihati Hiruma dengan pandangan aneh. "Kekekekeke, manajer sialan, bisa kau cari tau lagi tentang gadis sialan ini?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyerahkan laptopnya ke Musashi dan laptop itu menampilkan foto seorang gadis dengan rambut auburn sebahu, mata sapphire dan nama yang tertera dibawah foto itu "Anezaki Mamori". Musashi memandangi laptop Hiruma dengan aneh.

"Tumben kau tertarik dengan seorang gadis, Hiruma. Apa kau mulai melupakan cinta pertama dan alasanmu terjun ke dunia hiburan ini?" tanya Musashi sambil melirik Hiruma. Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Musashi yang menurutnya konyol itu. Mana mungkin ia melupakan cinta pertama dan alasan ia terjun ke dunia hiburan untuk seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Nonsense dan tidak mungkin Hiruma melakukan hal itu.

"Tch, kau pikir aku ini gila?" jawab Hiruma. Aku hanya tertarik dengan gadis sialan itu karena kemarin dia sempat memakiku karena kemarin aku memakinya karena menumpahkan kopi yang aku bawa ke sepatu dan kaosku. Lagipula, rambutnya mengingatkanku dengan anak cengeng sialan itu." Jawab Hiruma sambil menghabiskan _black coffee_nya. Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Musashi, beberapa pengunjung toko itu melirik ke arah meja tempat Hiruma dan Musashi untuk memastikan apakah laki-laki yang menggunakan jeans hitam, kaos hitam dengan gambar tengkorak dan kacamata hitam itu adalah Ichi.

"Sepertinya, pengunjung cafe ini mulai penasaran apakah kau itu benar Ichi atau bukan." Kata Musashi sambil meminum _moccachino_nya hingga habis.

Hiruma hanya melirik pengunjung-pengunjung di cafe itu dengan ekor matanya, dan benar perkataan Musashi bahwa pengunjung-pengunjung itu penasaran apakah benar ia Ichi atau bukan. Hiruma kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk memberi salam ke pengunjung cafe itu. Dan setelah Hiruma melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum ke arah pengunjung cafe itu, suasana cafe menjadi ramai karena pengunjung cafe yang kebanyakan anak SMA dan merupakan fans Ichi. Kemudian mereka menuju Hiruma untuk minta foto bareng dan tanda tangannya. Dengan 'kebaikan hatinya' Hiruma memberikan tanda tangannya dan juga membiarkan fans-fansnya itu foto bersama dengannya. Tentunya Hiruma berfoto dengan menampilkan semyum 'malaikatnya'.

Saat Hiruma atau kita panggil saja Ichi sedang melayani keinginan fansnya untuk foto bersama, Mamori dan Suzuna memasuki cafe itu dan duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di sudut cafe itu. Setelah sebelumnya mereka membawa masing-masing segelas kopi untuk dirinya masing-masing yang tadi sudah mereka pesan.

"Hah... sebenarnya aku lebih suka cafe tempat kita yang biasa itu Suzuna." Komentar Mamori sambil menaruh tas dan beberapa bukunya di bangku sebelahnya. Mamori kurang suka dengan keadaan cafe ini yang ramai. Apalagi dengan beberapa siswa SMA dan juga Mahasiswi Saikyoudai yang mengelilingi sebuah meja.

"Ah, biasanya cafe ini tidak terlalu ramai kok Mamo nee." Komentar Suzuna sambil meminum _capuchino_nya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah meja yang dikerumuni oleh pengunjung cafe itu, yang kebanyakan siswi SMA dan mahasiswi Siakyoudai yang mengelilingi meja itu. "Ah! Mamo nee, pantas saja mendadak cafe ini ramai. Yang mereka kerubungi itu kan Ichi. Artis dan bintang iklan itu Mamo nee." Kata Suzuna saat melihat Ichi di tengah kerubungan itu.

"Hahhh... kasihan orang-orang itu. Mengidolakan artis yang bermuka dua seperti itu." Kata Mamori sarkastik sambil meminum _latte_nya tanpa melihat lagi ke arah meja yang ramai dikerubungi oleh orang-orang itu.

"Ya ampun Mamo nee, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Ichi ya karena insiden itu." Komentar Suzuna sambil melihat-lihat ke arah kerubungan yang ramai itu. "Ya~ aku jadi ingin foto bersamanya deh. Mamo nee, tunggu disini ya sebentar." Kata Suzuna sambil berlalu pergi ke meja yang ramai itu. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Suzuna itu, lalu meminum _latte_nya tidak perduli dengan keramaian itu.

"Hei Ichi, sepertinya kalian berjodoh." Bisik Musashi ke telinga Hiruma yang sedang sibuk melayani foto bersama dan tanda tangan. Hiruma menjadi bingung karena perkataan Musashi tadi. "Anezaki Mamori, dia ada disini. Arah jam tujuh, dipojok sana." Bisik Musashi. Kemudian, Hiruma melirik ke arah yang disebutkan Musashi tadi dengan ekor matanya. Dan benar saja, Mamori ada disana, sedang meminum kopinya dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan keramaian yang terjadi di sekitarnya karena kehadiran Hiruma. Hiruma lalu menyeringai kecil karena melihat 'mainannya' yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ah, maaf sekali ya, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kelas, jadi aku tidak bisa lagi menemani kalian untuk foto bersama." Kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum yang langsung membuat fans-fansnya _melting_ seketika. Karena perkataan Hiruma tadi, terdengar beberapa desahan tidak puas, Hiruma hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi kekcewaan fans-fansnya itu.

"Tapi, bisakah nanti kita berfoto bersama lagi Ichi kun?" tanya seorang siswi SMA dengan rambut ekor kuda.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hiruma tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya yang akan membuat orang-orang terpukau. "Tentu saja. Karena kalian fans ku dan aku tidak akan ada tanpa fans." Jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Musashi yang melihat Hiruma terus-terusan tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kagum dengan kemampuan akting Hiruma yang amat sangat bagus, bahkan sifat aslinya bisa ditutupi dengan topeng yang dipasangnya jika sudah berada di tempat umum. Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiruma berdiri sambil menggunakan tas di bahu kanannya, laptop yang ia bawa menggunakan tangan kanan, dan kopinya yang masih ada sisanya sedikit di tangan kirinya. Musashi langsung melakukan tindakan pengamanan untuk Hiruma dari serangan fans-fansnya.

Kemudian Hiruma berjalan kebelakang, agak memutar, Musashi awalnya sedikit bingung dengan arah jalan Hiruma yang membuang-buang waktu itu, namun akhirnya ia tahu kemana sebenarnya arah jalan Hiruma. Ia berjalan mendekati meja tempat Mamori duduk sambil meminum kopinya. Tiba-tiba, dengan akting yang sangat bagus, Hiruma pura-pura tersandung kaki meja, dan tepat sebelum ia jatuh, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya dari gelas kopi yang dibawanya sehingga gelas kopi itu jatuh tepat di atas buku-buku dan tas Mamori.

"Kyaaaaaa, buku, tas, dan makalahkuuuu." Teriak Mamori kaget karena tas, buku-buku, dan makalahnya sekarang sukses basah terkena _black coffee_ Hiruma. Suzuna langsung berlari kecil ke arah Mamori begitu mendengar teriakan Mamori. Begitu sampai di meja mereka, Suzuna kaget karena makalah Mamori yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini basah terkena kopi.

Hiruma langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang terjatuh itu dan menampilkan wajah bersalahnya ke Mamori. Semua pengunjung cafe itu melihat ke tempat kejadian Hiruma terjatuh itu. Dan mereka menampilkan wajah kagetnya karena artis idolanya itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan kopinya ke makalah seorang mahasiswi yang terkenal karena kecantikannya itu. Hiruma masih memasang wajah bersalahnya ke Mamori, sedangkan Mamori sendiri benar-benar sudah amat sangat kesal. Karena makalah yang akan dikumpulkannya hari ini, sebentar lagi karena sebentar lagi kelas dari pelajaran yang makalahnya terkena kopi itu akan dimulai, dan juga Mamori sudah tidak ada uang untuk mengeprint makalahnya itu lagi karena tinta printer dirumahnya sudah habis dan uangnya benar-benar pas-pasan hingga akhir bulan ini.

Mamori menarik nafasnya panjang dan dalam agar bisa menguasai dirinya dari artis bertampang malaikat, berjiwa iblis ini. "Hah... maaf tuan, tapi anda telah menumpahkan kopi anda tepat di atas buku, tas, dan juga makalah saya yang amat sangat penting yang harus saya kumpulkan sebentar lagi. Meskipun kejadian tadi seperti tidak sengaja, tapi saya harap anda mau bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini." Kata Mamori sopan sambil meredam kemarahannya. Dia memang bukan orang yang mudah marah, namun jika sudah seperti ini, akan sulit baginya untuk menahan emosi, apa lagi laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah mengatainya sialan.

"Ah.. aku minta maaf sekali nona, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Hiruma sambil menunjukan muka bersalahnya. "Aku sedang terburu-buru karena kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kata Hiruma.

Melihat artis idolanya seperti itu, ada beberapa fans yang tidak terima. "Onee san, lebih baik kau langsung maafkan saja Ichi kun, kasihan jika ia terlambat masuk kelas karena harus mengurusi hal yang tidak penting dan sepele seperti ini." Komentar siswi SMA yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Ichi.

Mendengar komentar seperti itu, Mamori menjadi benar-benar kesal karena siswi SMA itu mengatakan bahwa kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang tidak penting dan sepele. Padahal peristiwa ini akan mempengaruhi nilainya, dan ia tidak mau nilai di mata kuliah ini berubah dari A menjadi B karena peristiwa ini. Mamori mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Maaf saja, tapi ini urusanku dengan dia, lagipula ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele dan tidak penting. Ini masalah yang amat sangat penting karena salah satu benda yang terkena tumpahan kopi adalah makalah yang harus aku kumpulkan sebentar lagi karena sebentar lagi mata kuliah itu akan mulai." Jawab Mamori ke siswi SMA itu. Mendapatkan jawaban Mamori yang seperti itu, siswi itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Ichi.

"Jadi, bisa aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu atas kejadian ini?" tanya Mamori sambil menatap Ichi dengan intens.

Dipandangi dengan tatapan yang intens seperti itu oleh Mamori membuat Hiruma ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan dan ia memasang wajah memelas meminta maaf. Seperti tatapan anak kecil yang imut tidak berdosa. "Ah, maaf sekali nona. Aku tidak mungkin mengganti makalahmu itu karena aku tidak membawa uang cash untuk mengganti biaya print ulang dan jilid." Jawab Hiruma dengan muka bersalah buatannya, padahal dalam hati ia sangat geli dan tidak tahan untuk tertawa melihat wajah Mamori yang sekarang mulai terlihat panik.

"Onee san, jika itu masalahnya, kami akan membayarkan kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh Ichi kun. Ichi kun, lebih baik kamu cepat masuk kelas ya, jangan sampai terlambat." Kata salah satu fans Hiruma.

Mamori yang mendengar hal itu semakin emosi. Ini masalahnya dengan artis bermuka dua itu, bukan dengan fansnya. Fansnya itu bodoh atau apa sih mau ikut campur masalah dia dengan Ichi, rutuk Mamori dalam hati.

Mendengar hal seperti itu dari fansnya Hiruma tersenyum bahkan sempat terlihat seringai kecil karena rencananya berjalan dengan amat sangat sukses. Ia memang berencana untuk membuat Mamori marah karena ia menumpahkan kopi ke Mamori, lalu ia akan berakting agar fans-fansnya membela dan membantunya, sehingga Mamori akan merasa sangat kesal, namun ia tidak akan bisa menyerang Hiruma. Meskipun Mamori marah, nanti fansnya akan melindunginya tanpa perlu ia suruh dan hidup Mamori akan menjadi sedikit lebih sulit karena pernah menyerang seorang artis terkenal.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu." Kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum ke arah fansnya itu, kemudian keluar dari cafe itu diikuti Musashi. "Ah, maaf ya Anezaki Mamori. Dan sepertinya sekarang kita satu sama sekarang." Bisik Hiruma saat berpapasan.

Kata-kata Hiruma tadi sukses membuat Mamori bertambah kesal. Melihat Mamori yang bertambah kesal, Suzuna berusaha untuk menenangkan Mamori dan mengingatkan Mamori agar lebih memikirkan makalahnya dibandingkan sikap artis itu.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Sore ini mood Mamori benar-benar buruk. Karena bertemu dengan artis bermuka dua itu Mamori mendapatkan kesialan. Selain tas dan bukunya yang basah karena _black coffee_ orang itu, makalah yang dibuatnya juga basah dan penuh noda kopi. Padahal makalah itu sudah ia buat dengan susah payah dan makalah itu akan mempengaruhi nilainya. Karena harus mengeprint dan menjilid ulang, ia menjadi telat 10 menit dan hampir tidak diizinkan masuk kelas, untungnya ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tadi melihat kejadian di cafe itu sehingga ia diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

"Mamo chan kenapa? Sepertinya moodmu hari ini tidak sebagus biasanya." Tegur teman kerjanya, Sara, di cafe maid tempat ia bekerja sambilan sehingga mengagetkannya. Sara adalah salah satu karyawan yang dekat dengan Mamori di tempatnya bekerja ini. Ia dua tahun diatas Mamori, dan sedang dalam tahap menyusun skripsinya, tapi ia tetap bekerja untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya.

"Ah, Sara san. Iya, mood ku tidak terlalu bagus karena tadi sempat ada kejadian yang buruk terjadi." Kata Mamori menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sara.

Sara membalas senyum Mamori itu sambil memakai cuping kucingnya. Cafe maid tempat mereka bekerja ini memang unik. Selain memakai tema maid, kadang seminggu sekali para maid di cafe ini akan memakai costum yang berbeda. Seperti hari ini, semua pegawai di cafe ini memakai baju maid namun dengan ekor kucing di baju maid mereka itu dan juga cuping kucing.

"Ah, Mamo chan, sini aku bantu membereskan rambutmu, dan juga memakaikan bando cuping kucingnya." Kata Sara menawarkan diri dan langsung menyisir rambut aubrun sebahu Mamori dan memakaikan bando cuping kucing itu. Penampilan Mamori saat ini benar-benar manis dan membuat siapa saja pasti ingin memeluknya. Meskipun Mamori baru dua minggu bekerja di cafe ini, namun sudah banyak pelangan yang menyukainya karena totalitasnya dalam bekerja.

"Terima kasih Sara san." Ucap Mamori sambil bercermin dan tersenyum ke Sara.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sama-sama." Jawab Sara. "Ah, Mamo chan, kau ingat dengan ceritaku tentang pacarku beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Sara antusias.

Mamori hanya mengangguk. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sara bercerita tentang pacarnya yang merupakan manajer seorang artis terkenal dan tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sara. Katanya mereka bertemu saat Sara kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan cafe karena saat itu cafe kekurangan stok persediaan tissue dan beberapa benda lainnya. Saat Sara hampir terjatuh, laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya Sara itu menolongnya.

"Katanya dia akan berkunjung ke cafe ini, hehehe. Katanya dia mau melihatku bekerja. Hihihihi." Cerita Sara. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sara yang malu-malu itu saat menceritakan pacarnya akan mengunjunginya saat ia bekerja.

"Ayo Sara san kita mulai layani pelanggan." Ajak Mamori sambil keluar dari tempat loker karyawan itu dan melayani pelanggan yang mulai datang.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Hiruma benar-benar bingung karena manajernya itu mengajaknya ke cafe maid seperti ini. Dia sempat mendengar dari manajernya itu jika mereka ke cafe itu selain untuk membicarakan masalah reality show yang akan ia ikuti, manajernya itu ingin menemui pacarnya yang baru jadian satu bulan. Saat ini ia hanya memakai kacamata untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Karena ia langsung menuju cafe ini setelah pulang dari kampusnya.

"Ahahahaha, Gen kun bisa saja. Jadi ini artis yang Gen kun manajeri?" tanya Sara sambil menatap laki-laki yang memakai kacamata hitam pekat itu.

Hiruma yang dipandangiitu membuka kacamata hitam pekatnya sedikit untuk memberi salam.

"Ah, Ichi kun ya?" kata Sara terkejut tapi suaranya cukup pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar suara terkejut Sara itu.

"Ya, aku ini Manajernya." Jawab Musashi. Kemudian ia dan Hiruma menyerahkan buku menu yang tadi diberikan Sara. "Aku pesan spaghetti saja dan orange juice." Kata Musashi. "Kau pesan apa Ichi?" tanya Musashi ke Hiruma.

"Omelete Rice dan _black coffe_."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi pesanan kalian akan datang." Kata Sara sabil berjalan menuju dapur memberikan pesanan.

"Lumayan juga pacarmu itu. Kau kasih dia apa hingga mau dengan kakek-kakek sialan sepertimu itu?" Komentar Hiruma sambil melihat keadaan di cafe itu. Saat melihat-lihat pelayan yang semuanya memakai seragam maid dengan ekor dan cuping kucing, Hiruma sekilas seperti melihat seseorang yang amat sangat mirip dengan Mamori karena rambut sebahunya yang berwarna auburn.

"Hahaha." Tawa Musashi mendengar komentar Hiruma. Dia benar-benar sudah kebal dengan komentar pedas Hiruma. "Itu rahasia." Lanjut Musashi. "Jadi dalam reality show itu kau akan tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang dipilih berdasarkan sebuah undian. Dan kegiatan kalian akan direkam dan ditayangkan satu minggu sekali si hari Sabtu. Untuk tempat syuting, rumah produksi dan Manajemen kita membebaskan kau memilihnya. Terserah kau mau di rumahmu, apartemenmu, atau di rumah orang yang terpilih itu." Kata Musashi menjelaskan kontrak yang telah mereka sepakati dengan rumah produksi itu.

"Tch, lebih baik di apartemen yang aku pilih saja." Jawab Hiruma.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semua sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu siapa yang terpilih dan akan ditayangkan langsung, dan kalian akan langsung menuju rumah orang yang terpilih itu. Sekarang tinggal berdoa bahwa orang yang terpilih hidup denganmu bukanlah orang yang aneh." Kata Musashi sambil memasukan kertas kontrak itu ke dalam map yang dibawanya.

"Tch, kau lupa? Iblis tidak berdoa kepada Tuhan." Komentar Hiruma. "Tch, lama sekali tidak datang juga pesanannya." Komentar Hiruma kesal karena pesanannya tidak juga datang.

Ternyata ada sedikit masalah di dapur. Koki cafe itu harus pulang cepat karena anaknya mendadak sakit. Akhirnya Sara harus terjun di dapur untuk sementara hingga koki pengganti datang.

"Ah, Mamo chan, tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja satu. Di meja itu ada pacarku dan artis yang dia manejeri. Tolong cepat ya, kasian mereka menunggu dengan lama." Kata Sara sambil menyerahkan sepiring spaggheti, sepiring ommelete rice, segelas orange juice, dan segelas _black coffe_ yang mengingatkan Mamori dengan artis bermuka dua itu. Dengan sigap, Mamori mengangkat pesanan itu dan membawanya ke meja satu.

Saat ia menuju meja satu, ia melihat laki-laki yang sepertinya Ichi, si artis bermuka dua itu karena kacamata hitam pekat, kaos hitam tengkorak dan jeans hitam pekat yang dipakainya sama persis dengan yang dipakai Ichi siang tadi saat di cafe. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja itu sambil menyiapkan mentalnya menghadapi artis yang bisa dibilang dibencinya itu. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah membenci orang meskipun itu teman SD nya suka membullynya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda membuat anda menunggu, ini dia pesanan anda, spaggheti, ommelete rice, orange juice dan _black coffe_." Kata Mamori sopan seperti peraturan cafe ini, menganggap semua konsumen disana sebagai tuan muda dan melayani sesopan mungkin, sambil menaruh pesanan mereka. Setelah menaruh semua pesanan di meja ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan untuk semua pelanggan. Yah, meskipun saat ini ia amat sangat kesal dan tidak mau melakukan hal itu, bahkan berpikir untuk menuangkan _black coffee_ ke rambut pirang laki-laki itu.

Musashi dan Hiruma terkejut saat melihat maid yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka adalah Anezaki Mamori. Gadis yang saat ini dijadikan mainan oleh Hiruma untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur mengetahui sisi evil Hiruma. Hiruma menyeringai kecil karena ternyata pengelihatannya tidak salah. Dan sepertinya hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan karena ia bisa bertemu dengan 'mainannya'.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya tuan baru pertama kali datang, aku akan menjelaskan sebuah keistimewaan di cafe ini. Bagi yang memesan ommelete rice dapat menyuruh maid yang ia sukai untuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas ommelete ricenya." Kata Mamori menjelaskan. "Jadi, apakah tuan muda ingin memanggil maid yang tuan suka untuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas ommelete rice tuan?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin kau yang menuliskannya." Kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum malaikat, yang dianggap Mamori sebagai senyum palsu. "Aku ingin kau menuliskan apa yang ada dipikaranmu saat melihatku." Pinta Hiruma.

"Baiklah tuan." Kata Mamori sambil memegang tempat saus dan menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat melihat Hiruma, yang lebih dikenal dengan Ichi. Setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, Mamori segera menyimpan tempat saus itu di kantung apronnya yang hanya melingkari roknya. "Baiklah tuan, tugas saya sudah selesai. Jika masih memerlukan sesuatu kalian bisa memanggil kami." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lalu segera kembali ke dapur.

"Benar katamu Hiruma jika ia adalah gadis yang menarik." Komentar Musashi yang mulai memakan spagghetinya. "Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis biasa yang akan berteriak jika bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dia tuliskan?" tanya Musashi sambil melihat ommelete rice Hiruma.

Hiruma tertawa geli begitu melihat apa yang dituliskan Mamori di ommelete ricenya. Ia hampir tertawa lepas kendali saat melihat lagi tulisan di atas ommelete ricenya. Ternyata Mamori menulis "I HATE YOU. DEVILISH ACTOR ". Kemudian Hiruma mengeluarkan Hp nya lalu memfoto ommelet rice itu.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar membencimu." Komentar Musashi sambil menyuapkan spaggheti ke mulutnya.

Hiruma hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Musashi, dan sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi lebih menarik baginya.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di cafe tempat Mamori bekerja masih membekas dipikirannya dan masih membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, artis bermuka dua itu terus-terusan menyulitkannya. Untungnya dia sudah siap mental sehingga ia tidak perlu meledak menghadapi artis iseng itu.

Saat ini Mamori sedang bersantai di apartemen kecilnya. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini karena tugas yang sangat banyak dan ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu satu hari. Dan juga, ia ingin membereskan apartemennya ini, juga beristirahat untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah apartemennya rapi, ia memilih beristirahat sambil menonton acara di televisi. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah acara yang katanya merupakan awal dari reality show yang akan dibintangi Ichi.

"Baiklah semuany, kita pasti penasaran siapa yang akan terpilih dan tinggal bersama dengan Ichi." Kata presenter acara itu dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Siapapun yang terpilih benar-benar sial harus tinggal dengan makhluk berkepribadian ganda itu." Komentar Mamori sarkastik.

"Sebelumnya, Ichi telah memilih siapa yang akan tinggal dengannya selama 3 bulan. Baiklah, kita tampilkan video saat Ichi mengambil surat pengajuan diri untuk menjadi calon pendamping Ichi." Kata presenter itu bersemangat. Kemudian muncullah video saat Ichi berada di sebuah kotak kaca dengan blower. Kemudian blower itu menerbangkan surat yang sangat banyak itu dan tentunya rambut Ichi dan kemejanya. Sehingga Ichi terlihat sangat keren disitu. Bahkan Mamori mengakui bahwa makhluk berkepribadian ganda itu sangat tampan saat itu.

Tidak lama, Ichi langsung menangkap satu buah surat dengan satu tangan, dan seketika blower itu mati dan ia keluar dari ruang kaca itu lalu menyerahkan surat itu ke produser dan penanggung jawab acara itu. Kemudian produser dan penanggung jawab acara itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah memeriksa kelengkapan surat itu dan menyatakan surat itu sah dan sang pemilik surat akan menjadi pendamping Ichi dalam reality show itu. Tapi di video itu tidak diberi tahu siapa pendamping Ichi.

Kemudian video itu habis dan kembali menampilkan sang presenter yang memadang mimik penasaran. "Baiklah semuanya, sebentar lagi kita akan tau siapa pendamping Ichi. Dan saat ini kita terhubung dengan Yoshiki, yang ikut bersama dengan Ichi menuju rumah sang pendamping Ichi selama tiga bulan." Kata presenter itu dengan amat sangat semangat.

"Yoshiki kun, bisa laporkan secara langsung keadaan disana?" tanya sang Presenter sambil melihat ke arah layar monitor lebar dibelakangnya yang menampilkan sorang laki-laki yang bernama Yoshiki dan Ichi dalam sebuah van.

"Baiklah, Yoshiki disini. Aku akan melaporkan secara langsung perjalanan menuju rumah sang pendamping yang beruntung itu. Sebelumnya aku akan mewawancarai Ichi terlebih dahulu." Kata presenter yang duduk di sebelah Ichi dengan wajah berseri-seri miliknya. "Ichi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang acara ini?" tanya presenter itu sambil menyodorkan mic nya ke arah Hiruma.

"Aku sangat senang dan berharap semuanya akan menyenangkan. Apalagi orany yang terpilih itu seseorang yang sepertinya menyenangkan." Jawab Hiruma tidak lupa dengan senyum malaikatnya. Mamori hampir muntah melihat senyumnya itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kami sudah sampai di tempat tinggal sang pendamping. Kita kembali dengan Ryu di studio untuk mengumumkan siapa yang terpilih." Kata presenter itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera, begitu juga Hiruma.

"Baiklah semuanya. Inilah saat yang paling menegangkan." Kata Ryu presenter acara itu dengan muka yang dibuat penasaran. "Dan yang terpilih adalah Anezaki Mamori!" kata presenter itu dan sukses membuat Mamori shock dan amat sangat kaget. Mengingat ia tidak pernah mengirim surat untuk ikut acara itu.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke Yoshiki yang akan memberi laporan langsung dari rumah sang pendamping." Kata presenter itu lalu layar menampilkan keadaan di tempat Yoshiki.

Disaat masih shock, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Mamori segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Ia bertambah shock saat melihat seorang kameramen, presenter yang bernama Yoshiki itu dan tentunya Ichi berada di depan apartemennya. Selain itu ia juga melihat pacar Sara yang ia temui di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu yang bersama Ichi.

"YAAAA~ Selamat! Kau terpilih untuk menjadi pendamping Ichi di acara reality show ini! Kau benar-benar fans yang beruntung." Kata Yoshiki. Kemudian ia mengarahkan mic nya ke mulut Mamori.

"A-ku ini anti fansnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa senang." Kata Mamori keceplosan sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana dan tentunya penonton yang menonton acara Live itu terkaget-kaget.

Mamori langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Sedangkan Hiruma terlihat menyeringai kecil.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

Ahoy minna~ Ru kembali hadir membawa fic multichap kedua Ru ini. Disini semuanya makin jelasdan mulai melangah ke bagian yang menjadi konflik-konflik dalam fic ini. Mohon maaf banget kalo disini ada beberapa bagian dimana Hiru dan Mamo terlihat seperti bertukar kepribadian. Oke deh. Buat adegan di cafe itu, ru terinspirasi dari Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Langsung aja ke balesan review

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **makasih mau bilang begitu :) . ini aku update! Makasih udah jadiin fave. Review lagi yaw :3

**Carnadeite : **Hah? Maaf ya typonya bandel. Aku usahakan untuk lebih teliti lagi. Aaaa, bukan tanggung jawabku kalo kamu juga mau bikin HiruMamo lagi *lari dari tanggung jawab*. Klo gtu kamu bikin HiruMamo juga aja XD. Tenang aja, fic yang satu lagi ngga akan aku lupain kok. Makasih udah mau jadiin alert XD. Yosh, ini update-annya, review lagi yaw :3

**Kuro Nami : **makasih suka sama temanya XD. Iya nih ada typo, maaf ya *kluk*. Iya, ini ngga dihapus kok. Ini update-annya, review lagi yaw :3

**Fii-chan gx d akun : **Iya ^_^ salam kenal. Makasih udah bilang fic ini keren. Ini update-annya, review lagi yaw :3

**LalaNur Aprilia : **Iya! Ini lanjut. Wah... hubungannya Sena bukan sebagai manajer, tapi tenang aja. Tetap adal slight SenaSuzu kok XD. Review lagi yaw XD

**Yuki Kineshi : **iya! Ini aku lanjutin. Makasih udah dibilang keren XD. Iya bener, tenang aja Magic Body and Soul change nya pasti akan aku tamatin. Review lagi ya...

Nah, itu tadi balesan reviewnya. Sebelumnya Ru mau ngasih pengumuman nih. Kemungkinan kedua fic Ru baik fic ini ataupun yang Magic Body and Soul Change akan telat banget update karena kompi Ru yang rusak lagi. Dan juga, netbook temen Ru yang Ru pinjem buat ngetik chapter ini harus Ru kembaliin. Jadi mohon maaf banget misalkan ada yang nunggu kelanjutanya.

Oke deh, sekian pengumummannya. Ru mengharapkan banget review kalian karena review kalian akan sangat membantu Ru dalam melanjutkan fic-fic Ru. Oke deh, sampai jumpa lagi.

Sign,

.

.

asrumru-tyasoang


	3. Now, The Reality Show Begin

*endap-endap* Apa kabar minna? Maaf ya baru bisa update *siap-siap berlindung dari timpukan* Ru benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa update lagi. Oke deh daripada kebanyakan ngomong, ini dia chap 3 dari My Lovely Anti Fan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**Chapter 3 : Now, The Reality Show Begin**

**By: arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Inspired by : So, I Married the Anti-fan **karya **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**So, I Married the Anti-fan **by **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance (semoga romancenya berasa), dan lain-lain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, beda jauh dari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Typo (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : Tinggal dengan artis terkenal adalah impian orang-orang. "Tapi aku ini anti-fannya!". "Maaf ya Mamo-nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti Reality Show ini". "Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?"**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika seorang Anezaki Mamori yang akhirnya terpilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Ichi, seorang artis terkenal yang tampan namun memiliki kepribadaian yang jauh berbeda saat berada di depan kamera dan berada di belakang kamera. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau sebuah kesialan sehingga hal itu terjadi.

"Maaf ya Mamo nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti _reality show_ ini." Bujuk Suzuna .

Semua ini bisa dibilang disebabkan oleh Suzuna. Ia yang mendaftarkan Mamori ke reality show itu, dan siapa yang menyangka jika Mamori benar-benar terpilih untuk mengikuti _reality show_ ini.

"Tapi aku ini anti fan-nya!" tolak Mamori tegas. Dia meminum tehnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Siapa yang tidak terganggu pikirannya jika hampir seluruh perempuan di Jepang yang hampir semuanya merupakan fans Ichi menyerang dan menghujatnya di internet karena pernyataannya yang disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh Jepang. Karena hal itu ia sempat menjadi pencarian utama di internet, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak keluar rumah dahulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Ayolah Mamo nee, coba ikuti saja. Kumohon." Ucap Suzuna dengan wajah memelasnya. Suzuna masih terus berusaha membujuk senpai tercintanya ini agar mau ikut acara _reality show_ itu.

"Hahhh.. baiklah, karena kau terus meminta dan aku juga sudah menandatangani surat setuju mengikuti acara _reality show_ tanpa aku sadari itu aku akan ikut." Jawab Mamori sambil menandaskan tehnya. Suzuna langsung tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Mamori menyetujui untuk mengikuti _reality show_ itu.

"Terima kasih Mamo nee, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Kata Suzuna sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Suzuna, mungkin jalan takdirku yang sial saat ini hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna merasa bersalah karena Mamori harus mengalami hal seperti ini karena ulahnya.

"Maaf Mamo nee, maaf." Ucap Suzuna terus meminta maaf.

"Sudah Suzuna, jangan meminta maaf terus. Aku jadi tidak enak." Kata Mamori. Sepertinya saat ini Mamori harus lebih banyak bersabar karena mulai saat ini ia akan menghadapi Ichi, artis yang membawa kesialan untuknya itu.

"Ah, jadi kapan Mamo nee akan menemui produser acara itu?" tanya Suzuna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Besok Suzuna. Aku akan langsung menemuinya. Agar semuanya bisa cepat selesai." Jawab Mamori tegas dan penuh kesiapan seakan-akan ia akan berperang – memang ia akan berperang secara tidak langsung – dengan Ichi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku dan Sena akan ikut menemani Mamo nee. Sena kan sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti itu, pasti dia sudah mengerti." Kata Suzuna. Mamori hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Suzuna untuk mengajak Sena – pacar Suzuna yang hubungannya hanya diketahui oleh beberapa teman dekat mereka – yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal tanda tangan kontrak.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Mamo nee. Nanti tempat ketemuannya Mamo nee email aja ke aku." Kata Suzuna sambil memakai in-line skatenya. Mamori hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke Suzuna. Setelah Suzuna pulang, Mamori langsung menelpon produser acara itu dan menentukan tempat mereka besok akan bertemu.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Sena terlihat serius mengamati kertas kontrak yang akan Mamori tanda tangani berkaitan dengan ikut sertanya Mamori dalam _reality show_ yang diikuti oleh Ichi artis terkenal sekaligus seniornya di agency karena mereka berdua di agency yang sama. Sena adalah salah satu model di agency tempat Ichi bernaung. Ia lebih sering tampil dalam iklan dan juga pemotretan di majalah-majalah. Sena sebenarnya seseorang yang pemalu dan kikuk, tapi karena suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pencari bakat yang tertarik dengan wajah Sena, akhirnya Sena terjun ke dunia keartisan dan ia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Suzuna karena ia tidak mau Suzuna harus terlibat dengan dunia keartisan.

Mamori juga melihat kertas kontrak yang dipegang Sena itu setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sena, akhirnya Mamori menandatangani kertas kontrak tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Mamori yang menandatangani kontrak itu, Hiruma atau yang lebih dikenal Ichi menyeringai kecil.

"Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?" kata Hiruma dengan nada tidak suka untuk memancing kemarahan Mamori, namun ternyata hal itu tidak memancing sedikitpun respon Mamori.

"Baiklah, 3 hari lagi kita akan mulai pengambilan gambar. Tempatnya di apartemen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ichi. Kalian akan beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan mungkin nanti kau akan menjadi manajer sementara Ichi. Jadi kau bisa lebih dekat dan mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan dan pekerjaan Ichi." Kata sang produser menjelaskan.

Mamori hanya mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari produser itu. Sedangkan Ichi – alias Hiruma – hanya malas-malasan mendengar penjelasan dari produser itu, dia lebih asyik dengan permen karet mint yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Baiklah Ichi, mungkin kau bisa menunjukan kepada Anezaki apartement yang akan kalian tepati selama syuting acara ini." Kata produser acara ini sambil menatap Ichi.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan." Kata Ichi sambil berjalan keluar dari cafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka itu.

Ia menaiki mobil sport hitam miliknya begitu juga dengan Musashi yang merupakan manajer Ichi.

"Apa kalian membawa kendaraan?" tanya produser acara_ reality show_ itu ke Mamori dan Suzuna.

"A-ano, mereka berdua denganku. Aku membawa mobil." Kata Sena dengan sikap kikuknya yang teramat khas. Sang produser acara _reality show_ itu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sena yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bisa berkendara bersama menuju apartement yang akan menjadi tempat syuting." Kata produser alias Yamamoto Seiji atau lebih dikenal Yama san.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Apartement yang menjadi tempat syuting yang dipilih oleh Ichi ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat syuting. Memiliki ruang tamu yang luas, cukup untuk menampung kru dan juga peralatan syuting seperti lampu, kamera dan segala macam hal lainnya.

Namun hanya ada dua kamar tidur dengan satu kamar tidur utama dan satu kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Tempat yang bagus Ichi." Puji Yama san atas pilihan Ichi.

Ichi hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan Yama san. Ia lebih ayik melihat ke arah Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang asyik melihat ke pemandangan yang diperlihatkan oleh ruangan apartement lantai 8 ini dari balkon apartement.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan dia." Bisik Ichi pelan saat melihat rambut _auburn _sebahu Mamori dan cara Mamori melihat ke pemandangan di depannya. Entah mengapa, Ichi menjadi ingat Mori saat melihat Mamori yang seperti itu. Apalagi warna rambut mereka sama.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Musashi yang menyadari keanehan pada Ichi.

"Kau itu mau tau saja kakek sialan." Kata Ichi sambil menuju kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama tiga bulan. Musashi hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Ichi itu.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Mamori sudah membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya selama tiga bulan syuting acara _reality show_ bersama Ichi. Dia sudah menyiapkan peralatan 'perangnya' untuk tinggal selama tiga bulan, dan tentunya ia tidak akan meninggalkan kotak hartanya yang berisi kalung pemberian neneknya yang memepertemukannya dengan Kuro dan surat yang diberikan oleh Kuro.

"Ya~ Mamo nee sudah siap berangkat?" tanya Suzuna yang muncul dari pintu depan apato Mamori.

"Sudah Suzuna chan," kata Mamori sambil menyeret koper yang berisi barang-barangnya. "Sena mana Suzuna chan? Tadi dia bersamamu kan?" tanya Mamori ke Suzuna.

"Eh, ng-nggak kok Mamo nee! Aku tadi sama kakak. Sena baru akan menyusul setelah dia selesai pemotretan." Kata Suzuna.

Mamori hanya mengangguk memaklumi kegiatan Sena yang padat. Ia berterima kasih karena Sena dan Suzuna masih mau menemaninya untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke apartement tempat ia akan tinggal selama tiga bulan.

"Ting, nong" suara bell apato Mamori berbunyi.

Suzuna langsung membukakan pintu dan melihat Sena yang mengenakan T-shirt putih polos dan celana jeans hitam berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mamori neechan sudah siap?" tanya Sena ke Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan 'adiknya' itu. Kemudian, ketiga orang tersebut keluar dari apato Mamori setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu apato.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Ichi sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas di laptopnya sambil memakan permen karet mint kesukaannya ketika ia mendengar suara yang lumayan berisik di depan pintu apartement yang akan menjadi tempat syuting ini. Hanya kru dan beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui tempat ini yang menjadi tempat syuting acara reality show yang diikutinya ini.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki beberapa orang yang memasuki apartement. Hiruma alias Ichi menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, menaruh laptop silvernya di meja disamping tempat tidur, lalu keluar kamar.

"Selamat siang Ichi san." Salam Sena saat melihat Ichi datang menghampiri mereka. Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Ichi yang datang, begitu juga dengan Suzuna.

"Kau bisa taruh barang-barangmu di kamar itu." kata Ichi sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar yang ada di apartement itu.

Mamori dan Suzuna segera menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Ichi. Mereka menaruh koper Mamori di kamar itu. Meskipun kamar itu kecil, namun Mamori tetap nyaman berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau kenal dia dimana Sena?" tanya Ichi ke Sena.

"Mamori neechan itu yang menolongku waktu aku di _bully_ Ichi san, saat SD dan SMP dulu," kata Sena menjelaskan. "Mamori neechan itu tadinya juga korban _bully_, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia berubah dan menolongku yang saat itu sering di _bully_ Ichi san." Kata sena menjelaskan.

Ichi hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Sena. Entah mengapa, ia semakin teringat akan Mori jika mengingat cerita Sena tadi.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Masih menggunakan piyama rocket bearnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Betapa kagetnya Mamori melihat banyaknya kru yang sudah datang di apatement ini.

Ia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk memasang kamera, lampu dan perlengkapan lainya untuk syuting.

"Ah, pemeran utama wanitanya baru bangun! Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" tanya sang sutradara alias Takahashi Meiji bertanya ke Mamori.

Mamori hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaa dari Takahashi.

"Kami tidak enak membangunkanmu karena kata Ichi kau itu tidur malam karena mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu dan membereskan apartement ini. Kalau kau sudah siap dan selesai mandi kau bisa langsung ke tempat make up." Kata Takahashi. Mamori hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Takahshi san.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Setelah mandi dan di make up dengan make up yang natural dan mendengar Julie – orang yang memake up Mamori – terus-terusan memuji wajah Mamori, Mamori menuju tempat Ichi di make up, karena sekalian mereka _briefing_ sebelum syuting di mulai.

"Ah, Anezaki sudah datang." Kata Takahashi saat melihat Mamori berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan tempat Ichi make up.

Kemudian seseorang dengan nametag Kakei Shun yang terpasang di dadanya dengan tulisan assisten sutradara memabagikan jadwal syuting untuk hari ini.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan jadwalnya kan? Jadi Anezaki, kau akan menjadi manajer sementara Ichi selama reality show ini berlangsung," kata Takahashi .

Mamori dan Ichi hanya melihat ke kertas yang berisi jadwal tersebut. Mereka membaca dengan teliti isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Karena ini reality show, kuharap kau bisa bersikap natural Anezaki, aggap saja tidak ada kamera yang mengikuti pegerakanmu." Kata Takahashi.

Mamori hanya mengangguk. Dia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Kamera, mic, dan segala macam peralatan syuting dimana-mana.

"Untuk hari ini kau hanya perlu mengendarai van menuju studio tempat Ichi akan melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk cover majalah," kata Takahashi menjelaskan. "Kau tahu cara mengendarai van kan?" tanya Takahashi.

"A-aku tidak terbiasa mengendarai van." Aku Mamori. "Tapi aku bisa mengendarai mobil biasa." Kata Mamori.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah bisa mengendarai mobil, karena mengendarai van tidak terlalu berbeda dengan mengendarai mobil biasa," kata Takahashi. "Nanti di dalam mobil itu kalian akan didampingi dengan seorang kameramen dan Musashi." Lanjutnya.

Mamori hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Ichi memasang tampang tidak peduli dan memakan permen karet mint kesukaannya.

"Kalian sudah mengerti kan? Kalau begitu kita bisa memulai syutingnya!" kata Takahashi penuh semangat lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

Mamori hanya mengikuti Takahashi yang berjalan menuju parkiran.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Mamori masih gugup sambil memegangi stir mobil van ini. Dia ragu mengendarai mobil ini untuk mengantarkan Ichi ke studio.

"Kau mau aku telat kemudian menghancurkan rekor sempurnaku yang tidak pernah datang terlambat ini?" kata Ichi kasar. Ia duduk di bangku depan di samping Mamori. Sedangkan kameramen dan Musashi berada di bangku belakang mobil.

"Maaf, maaf. Oke, kita jalan sekarang." Kata Mamori sambil menstarter van itu.

Van berjalan dengan pelan bahkan teramat sangat pelan karena Mamori sangat berhati-hati mengendarai van tersebut.

"Kau itu ingin kita sampai tiga ribu tahun cahaya ya? Tambah kecepatannya!" perintah Ichi. Mamori langsung menambah kecepatannya karena hal itu. Sialnya, ia menjadi menabrak palang dari apartement. Beruntung tabrakan itu tidak terlalu parah dan hanya menyebabkan lecet sedikit pada van tersebut dan orang-orang yang _shock_ karena kejadian itu.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin kita semua mati?" tanya Ichi kasar.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Kata Mamori meminta maaf. Kru reality show yang berada di mobil terpisah terkejut saat melihat Mamori menabrak palang.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau mengendarai mobil ini dengan baik dan cepat ke studio!" perintah Ichi. Mamori hanya bisa menurut dan merutuki ketidak hati-hatiannya itu hingga mendapat marah dari Ichi.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**.**

Setelah berjuang mengendarai van hingga sampai studio, Mamori saat ini hanya duduk menunggu Ichi selesai pemotretan. Tahu jika ia akan seperti ini, seharusnya ia membawa buku untuk belajar.

"Iya, kau tahu kan Clifford D'Louis itu! Yang dari Amerika seperti Ichi. Dia akan menjadi salah satu artis yang akan dibahas untuk edisi bulan depan dimana Ichi menjadi covernya!" kata seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan _stilleto_ itu.

"Benarkah? Clifford D'Louis yang dijuluki Black Angel itu?" tanya teman si wanita rambut coklat antusias.

Mamori hanya mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu yang berbicara di depannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu Clifford D'Louis karena ia tidak sering menonton tv ataupun membaca majalah yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment kecuali tentang Sena.

"Iya," jawab wanita rambut coklat. "Hei, itu dia, Clifford D'Louis." Kata wanita berambut coklat itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu masuk studio itu.

Mamori ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh wanita itu. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan seperti Ichi, dengan tatapan seperti merendahkan orang lain, dan rambut hitam.

Mamori terkejut melihat Clifford yang seperti itu. "Kuro." Ucap Mamori lirih sambil melihat ke arah Clifford yang mengingatkannya akan Kuro.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Ahoy minna, Ru kembali mengupdate fic ini dan akan kembali lama mengupdate karena eh karena kompi udah gk bisa diselamatkan lagi (?), netbook punya temen yang sering aku pinjem buat bikin fic udah gk akan bisa dipinjem lagi karena dia bakalan pindah ke Solo, dan Ru gk punya uang buat ngetik di warnet #sigh. Jadi minna, harap bersabar untuk chapter 4 fic ini ya.

Doakan Ru bisa dapet kerjaan yang bagus jadi bisa beli laptop baru lebih cepet. Hehehe.

Oke bek tu setori. Semakin jelas gk fic ini? Disini dimulai syuting reality show yang diikutin HiruMamo. Kalo ada yang mau request adegan di reality shownya boleh-boleh aja kok. Biar rame. Huakakakakakak. Disini mulai nambah satu konflik, gyahahahaha. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan fic ini dan mau bersabar nungguin update-annya yang kemungkinan 6 bulan sampe setahun lagi update *ditendang readers karena kelamaan.

Oke, sekarang waktunya bales Review

**LalaNur Aprilia **: udah ketahuan kan Sena disini jadi siapa? Hehehe, Musashi emang sengaja aku pasangin sama Sara yang notabenenya temen Mamori dan dekat Mamori karena bakal ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. review lagi ya.

**cila-miyuki**: hahaha, bagus deh kalau kamu suka n udah bilang fic ini keren. Makasih *peluk* #woy. Iya, misalkan ada artis yang kayak Hituma, aku juga bakalan begitu. Huehehehehehe. Maaf ya gk bisa update kilat, review lagi ya ;)

**hiruma akari**: ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya

**pinkyukka**: makasih udah nyempetin review fic ini :D. Aduh maap ya typonya bandel. Iya klimaksnya dimulai, tapi pelan-pelan dulu ya, ibarat lagu NKOTB step by step, uhhh baby *disumpel*. Oke, review lagi ya... aku juga tetep keep writing ;)

**fii-chan gx d akun**: ini chapter 3 nya muncul :D. Hahaha, iya Hiruma baik disini kalo didepan fans (tapi sebenernya dia juga baik kok sama Mamo ya tapi gitu). Hahaha, iya sih, aku juga merinding pas Hiruma jadi baik pas itu. umm.. cerita ini niatnya gk akan panjang-panjang banget kok, ya sedeng lah. Hehe, review lagi ya...

**Yuki Kineshi**: oh... aku tau novel itu, etapiakubelumpernahbaca. Iya kasihan mamo-nee dijadiin mainan sama Hiru. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya... ;)

**difitriata**: *langsung siap tendang* haha, maap typonya bandel, aku ngerjain chap 2 itu tengah malem sih, ya.. jadi harap dimaklumi. Apa? Minta adegan romance? Kapan-kapan aku penuhin deh. Tapi tenang aja, akan banyak adegan romance setelah chapter ini. Muehehehhehe. Review lagi ya!

**yoorin matsu**: iya nih ff hirumamo terbaru yang telat banget update *ditendang readers*. Novelnya seru kok, tapi dengan jalan cerita yang dewasa sih hehehe (tapi tenang, gk ada adegan rated M nya kok). Review lagi ya

**Carnadeite**: aihhhh deite review FF gaje ku lagi *peluk, ditendang*. Iya, udah masuk konfliknya. Eh? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku coba deh biar gk terlalu cepet banget. Maap typonya banyak banget *sujud sujud*. Iya, aku usahakan buat meminimalisir typo. Hayo, hayo, concritnya dinantikan . review lagi ya, hehehe.

**fii youichi**: ini udah update, ayo review, review *nyuruh* ;)

**Kuro Nami**: ini updateannya ;) iya, udah mulai muncul konfliknya, ehehehe. Gpp kok baru review sekarang, review lagi oke ;)

**Mayou Fietry**: aihhh, makasih udah dibilang bagus ceritanya. Aku juga suka sama Hiruma yang suka senyum (meskipun kadang suka merinding sendiri pas ngetik n ngebayangin Hiru senyam senyum). Iya, Hiru salah minum obat mangkanya begitu #plaaak. Makasih udah di fave, dan ini udah aku lanjutin. Review lagi ya, concrit juga boleh banget kok ;)

**RK-Hime**: aishh.. jangan panggil aku senpai ah, aku baru setaun di fandom ini n bener-bener aktif Cuma 3 bulan doang *ditendang*. Makasih udah penasaran dan suka sama ff ini. Iya, ini lanjut. Review lagi ya ;)

**hiruma hikari**: ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya...

**Guest**: aih makasih udah bilang fic yang aku buat ini plg ditunggu *pasang tampang narsis* #dor. Ini udah update, review lagi yaw :3

**Naomi**: ini udah di update, review lagi yaaaa ;)

Yosh minna, itu dia tadi balesan reviewnya. Sumpah deh, review dari kalian semua itu nambah semangat aku buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Ya meskipun akan amat sangat lama untuk fic ini lanjut, tapi Ru akan mengupayakan nyempetin ngetik pas ke warnet. Hehe. Jadi tetep review fic ini karena bakal bikin semangat Ru buat ngelanjutin fic ini ke tahap selanjutnya!

Oke, ditunggu review dan concritnya. See ya in **My Lovely Anti-fan **chapter 4.

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	4. Miss Understanding

Wew, baru bisa update nih. Kurang panjang karena uang terbatas dan di warnet kurang tenang, ini dia, chapter ke empat. Happy reading….

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

**Chapter 4 : Miss Understanding**

**By: arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Inspired by : So, I Married the Anti-fan **karya **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**So, I Married the Anti-fan **by **Kim Eun Jeong**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance (semoga romancenya berasa), Humor dan lain-lain**

**Warning : AU, OOC, beda jauh dari Eyeshield 21 yang asli, Typo (jaga-jaga)**

**Summary : Tinggal dengan artis terkenal adalah impian orang-orang. "Tapi aku ini anti-fannya!". "Maaf ya Mamo-nee, tapi coba sajalah ikuti Reality Show ini". "Tch, jadi aku harus tinggal dengan dia selama 3 bulan?"**

**.**

**.**

Clifford D'Louis alias Black Angel saat ini sedang berdiam agar tidak merusak _make-up_ yang sedang dipakaikan ke dirinya saat ini. _Photo session_ kali ini adalah untuk profilnya di edisi bulan depan. Black Angel, seorang penyanyi yang terkenal sejak satu tahun yang lalu – yang waktu debutnya hampir bersamaan dengan Ichi – yang identik dengan segala sesuatu yang berwarna hitam ini sebenarnya memiliki warna rambut pirang. Namun, karena Ichi sudah tampil dengan warna rambut pirang, ia secara sukarela mengganti warna rambutnya yang pirang dengan warna hitam. Selain itu, untuk menegaskan karakternya sebagai Black Angel.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya fotografer yang akan mengambil foto Clifford untuk majalah edisi bulan depan.

Penyanyi yang tidak pernah diketahui alasannya terjun ke dunia _entertainment_ ini hanya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk di foto. Ia bergaya dengan gaya yang sangat _cool_ yang akan membuat banyak wanita di Jepang rela berdesak-desakan untuk bisa berada di sampingnya, ataupun kehabisan darah karena mimisan jika melihat secara langsung dirinya saat ini.

Saat semuanya sedang sibuk memperhatikan Clifford yang sedang di foto, Mamori perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam ruang pemotretan tersebut. Ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Clifford D'Louis yang sangat mirip dengan Kuro.

Saat sedang asyik melihat Clifford yang sangat mirip dengan Kuro, tiba-tiba handphone Mamori yang sedang dalam mode getar itu bergetar, tanda ada telpon masuk. Mamori segera keluar dari ruang pemotretan dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Mamori dengan suara pelan.

"_Kau itu sekarang ada di mana, hah? Manajer sialan? Kau itu kan aku suruh menunggu, bukannya bermain dan meminta tanda tangan artis yang ada disini!_" omel suara seseorang di seberang sana.

Dari caranya memanggil Mamori yang kasar, ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang menelponnya adalah Ichi, tapi darimana ia tahu nomor handphone Mamori?

"_Hoi manajer sialan! Kau itu sudah tuli, tidak bisa bicara juga ya?_" teriak Ichi di seberang sana.

"Ya, ya, aku akan segera kembali!" jawab Mamori sambil mematikan sambungan telpon. Ia segera memasukan hp flip merahnya ke kantong blazer yang digunakan dan kembali ke tempat Ichi tadi.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti Fan**

**.**

Cukup sabar, ralat sudah amat sangat sabar Mamori menghadapi sifat Ichi yang seperti _akuma_ itu. Andaikan saja Ichi itu seperti Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji, mungkin ia rela diomelin oleh pelayan iblis seperti Sebastian, bukannya diomelin oleh artis berjiwa iblis seperti Ichi.

Mamori sudah membuatkan kopi dengan takaran yang biasa dia pakai. Satu sendok kopi dan dua sendok gula, setelah memberikannya kepada Ichi, bukannya terima kasih yang ia dapat, malah hinaan yang _implisit_ yang ia dapat. Jika tahu ia akan dihina secara _implisit_ seperti itu, seharusnya ia menuangkan satu cangkir gula saja ke kopi Ichi yang ternyata tidak menyukai manis itu.

Musashi sampai turun tangan meminta maaf ke Mamori dan sedikit mengingatkan Ichi agar tidak terlalu kasar ke Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum Musashi mau meminta maaf atas nama Ichi – padahal Mamori yakin Ichi tidak mungkin meminta maaf ke dirinya – ke dirinya. Entah hanya perasaan Musashi, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Ichi sepulang mereka dari pemotretan untuk _cover_ majalah.

"Maaf, syuting hari ini sudah selesai kan?" tanya Mamori ke Takahashi.

"Sudah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Jawab Takahashi sambil tersenyum sumringah ke Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum sambil menundukan badannya di hadapan Takahashi, kemudian menuju kamarnya, mengambil kalung pemberian neneknya, lalu kembali keluar.

"Musashi san, aku mau keluar dulu. Mungkin baru pulang sekitar jam delapan malam nanti." Kata Mamori sambil menghampiri Musashi yang sedang bersama Ichi. Belum sempat Musashi emnjawab, Mamori sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Mamori.

"Kau itu seharusnya bisa lebih lembut sedikit dengan dia Hiruma." Kata Musashi saat semua kru pulang dari apartement meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hiruma sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari apartementnya itu.

Musashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menghadapi sifat egois dari artis yang dimanajerinya ini.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti Fan**

**.**

Mamori benar-benar kesal dan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di bis, menuju daerah tempat ia dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal dulu. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya untuk sementara waktu. Sepertinya persiapan mentalnya masih kurang sehingga ia merasa amat sangat kesal hingga seperti ini karena Ichi. Rasanya sesak jika terus-terusan disindir oleh orang yang belum lama dikenal, apalagi jika kita harus bersabar tinggal dengan orang itu selama tiga bulan.

Mamori meneruskan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki dari halte bis ke tempat yang selalu bisa menenangkannya, yaitu tempat ia dan Kuro pertama kali bertemu. Sesampainya ia di sungai tempat ia dan Kuro bertemu, ia duduk di rerumputan sambil memegangi kalung pemberian neneknya. Ia hanya diam sambil menggenggam kalung pemberian neneknya itu.

Jika Mamori mengingat cara Ichi yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sialan, ia akan teringat dengan Kuro. Karena di suratnya dulu ia menambahkan embel-embel sialan pada tulisannya. Namun jika ia mengingat sikapnya, benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Kuro.

Yang lebih mirip dengan Kuro adalah Clifford. Orang yang baru saja ia temui di studio tadi.

Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, Clifford itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Kuro. Dan jika ia ingat bahwa Clifford pernah tinggal di Amerika, ia semakin teringat tentang Kuro.

Sekarang Mamori hanya ingin menenangkan diri dulu, sebelum ia kembali ke apartement. Menghadapi dunia nyata yang harus ia hadapi. Menghadapi artis bermuka dua, Ichi.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti Fan**

**.**

Musashi agak khawatir sambil terus melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, namun Mamori belum juga sampai di apartement. Padahal ia tadi sudah janji akan pulang jam delapan malam.

Hiruma hanya diam sambil mengetikan sesuatu – entah apa yang dia ketik - di laptopnya. Ia memasang wajah tidak peduli – padahal sebenarnya sangat khawatir - karena Mamori tidak juga pulang. "Keh, kakek sialan, bisa tidak kau tidak mondar-mandir seperti itu? Mengganggu saja!" teriak Hiruma kesal karena daritadi Musashi terus-terusan mondar-mandir di dekat Hiruma.

"Kalau kau tidak kasar lewat kata-kata dan menyebabkan raut wajahnya seperti ingin menangis sebelum pergi, aku tidak akan seperti ini tahu!" kata Musashi kesal. "Bahkan di telpon pun malah masuk ke kotak suara!" lanjut Musashi.

"Tch, merepotkan." Umpat Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya. Meskipun ia tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasa, namun ia sebenarnya agak khawatir juga telah membuat Mamori hingga seperti itu. ia hanya ingin bermain dengan Mamori, namun sepertinya ia agak kelewatan kali ini.

"_Tadaima_." Salam Mamori sambil masuk ke apartement setelah sebelumnya menaruh sepatu yang tadi ia gunakan keluar.

"Ah, Anezaki! Aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa!" kata Musashi lega. "Kau habis dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Tadi kan kau bilang akan pulang jam delapan, kenapa malah baru pulang menjelang setengah sepuluh begini?" tanya Musashi tanpa henti.

"Ehehe, maaf ya Musashi san jika aku membuatmu khawatir," jawab Mamori sambil tertawa canggung. "Tadi aku ke daerah tempat tinggalku dulu. Lumayan jauh dari sini, mangkanya lama. Terus saat mau pulang, agak lama menunggu bisnya. Saat aku ingin mengabarkan ke Musashi san, ternyata handphone ku baterainya habis." Jawab Mamori memberikan alasan.

Musashi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Mamori. Saat kedua orang ittu berbicara, Hiruma sudah berdiri di samping Musashi, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya melihat ke Mammori – dengan tatapan menginterogasi - namun tatapannya berhenti di leher putih Mamori. Ia memandangi sesuatu yang berada di leher Mamori dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Mamori yang sadar lehernya ditatap dengan pandangan seolah-olah harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya oleh Ichi, langsung menutup lehernya dengan meresleting jaketnya hingga leher. "Maaf ya Musashi san, Ichi, aku ingin istirahat." Kata Mamori sambil berlalu menuju kamar kecilnya yang nyaman.

Musashi hanya bengong melihat Mamori yang langsung berlalu seperti itu, sedangkan Ichi masih membayangkan sesuatu yang berada di leher Mamori tadi.

"Hei, karena dia sudah pulang, aku akan pulang juga," kata Musashi menyadarkan Hiruma dari lamunannya. "Kau hati-hati, dan jangan coba-coba menyerang gadis yang menggiurkan itu hanya karena kalian hanya berdua disini ya!" kata Musashi sambil terkekeh. Ia mengambil jaketnya, lalu langsung keluar dari apartement itu. Meninggalkan Hiruma yang kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

**.**

**My Lovely Anti Fan**

**.**

Pagi ini tidak ada kru yang datang ke apartement, namun kamera cctv yang dipasang di seluruh ruangan di apartement – kecuali kamar tidur dan kamar mandi - tetap dalam keaadaan menyala, untuk merekam segala aktivitas dari 2 orang penghuni apartement ini.

Mamori sedang asyik memasak omerice saat pemilik kamar apartement ini bangun dan duduk di meja bar yang terdapat di dapur mini tersebut. Mamori masih asyik masak tidak memperdulikan laki-laki tampan yang menjadi incaran hampir seluruh perempuan dan gadis-gadis Jepang itu.

Hiruma alias Ichi hanya menatap punggung Mamori. Ia masih teringat dengan sesuatu yang berada di leher Mamori kemarin malam, namun saat ini tidak ia pakai. Itu adalah kalung. Kalung yang sama dengan yang dipunyai oleh Mori, cinta pertamanya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan dan merupakan alasannya terjun ke dunia hiburan.

Ia yakin seratus persen, bukan seribu persen bahwa kalung itu adalah kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang ia bantu temukan di sungai di daerah Deimon dulu. Daerah tempat tinggalnya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika, mengikuti ayahnya. Jika benar, maka ia sudah kembali menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Ichi, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Mamori membuyarkan lamunan sang artis tampan. Ia langsung memasang _poker face _andalannya dan menengok ke Mamori. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi aku ingin minum apa." Jawab Ichi singkat.

Langsung saja, Mamori membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan Hiruma dengan takaran yang sudah ia ketahui dan memberikannya ke Hiruma, tepat saat Musashi masuk ke apartement mereka.

"Ah, pagi Anezaki, aku juga minta kopi hitam satu ya." Kata Musashi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi disamping Ichi. Mamori langsung membuatkan pesanan Musashi tersebut.

"Tch, ngapain kau pagi-pagi datang kesini kakek sialan?" tanya Ichi kasar sambil memakan sarapannya.

Yang ditanyai hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan kertas-kertas jadwal sang artis. "Anezaki, lebih baik kau juga duduk disini. Kopinya agak kau pinggirkan dulu saja." Kata Musashi sambil menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut di meja.

Mamori menuruti perintah Musashi, dan duduk dihadapan kedua pria tersebut.

"Nah, kau akan ada pemotretan di Amerika karena kau sudah setuju untuk menjadi _brand ambassador_ dari salah satu merk pakaian yang terkenal di seluruh negara. Kau akan berangkat minggu depan. Dan selama itu, syuting tetap berlanjut, dan Anezaki akan ikut kita kesana karena di sana, tetap akan dilakukan syuting." Kata Musashi menjelaskan kepada Ichi dan Mamori.

Mamori terkejut karena ia akan ikut ke Amerika, dengan persiapan yang masih kurang. Apalagi akan ada test untuk minggu ini dan itu berarti, ia tidak akan terlalu sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Amerika.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Dimana kita akan melakukan pemotretan?" tanya Ichi sambil meminum kopinya.

"Di New York." Jawab Musashi singkat.

Kedua orang yang mendengar tempat yang akan mereka tuju nanti terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, karena New York adalah tempat perusahaan ayah Ichi berada dan sebenarnya dia kabur ke Jepang, dan jika dia kembali, mungkin ia akan diseret kembali oleh ayahnya itu. Sedangkan untuk Mamori, New York adalah tempat satu-satunya keluarganya yang masih ada tinggal, dan yang terus-terusan meminta Mamori untuk pergi dari Jepang dan menetap di Amerika.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Okay minna sama. Maafkan Ru yang telat update. Udah telat, pendek pula. Ini semua karena eh karena, Ru harus ngetik ulang chapter ini, padahal kemaren udah 75 persen jadi, tapi gara-gara virus sialan itu, semua data word Ru mati, hilang tak berjejak T^T padahal niatnya, abis dari AFA Ru pengen langsung update ini, yaaa namun apadaya, virus benar" tidak bersahabat. Buat kali ini. Ru bales-balesin yg gak log-in aja ya. Buat yang log-in, nanti coba cek inbox pm kalian. Muehehehehe

**Yuki kineshi**: maap, chapter kali ini baru persiapan masuk ke konflik dulu ya. Soalnya, kemaren udah disiapin sekuat tenaga (?) eh, kena virus jadi gk semangat. Yup.. ini update-annya. Review lagi ya

**kiyone hiruma**: maap ya, chapter kemaren nanggung. Yang ini malah lebih nanggung. Haha. Maap updatenya lama. Ini aku update lagi setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga (?) review lagi yaaaa

**hiruma hikari**: yup, udah lanjut. Harap bersabar buat lanjutannya lagi

**Carnadeite**: 1. Yup, aku pertahankan 2. Nih update lagi kan (meskipun kurang memuaskan) 3. *sweatdrop* Clifford harus muncul untuk meramaikan fic ini wahahahaha 4. Sama2 :* 5. Mungkin, entahlah, kita lihat nanti saja, apakah aku akan bikin ini jadi cinta segitiga? #nahloh 6. Iya, aku juga puasa, minal aidin wal faidzin ya, maap telat banget. Oke review lagi yaaaaa

**Vhy otome**: hy.. gpp baru review. Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan diperbanyak romancenya. Hohoho. Review lagi OKEEEEE

**Sasoyouichi**: wahaahaha, iya nih saso, aku lagi tertular korean wave gara2 nee san ku yang lagi demen banget sama korea. Haha, ayo baca novelnya. Seru banget loh. Review lagi yaaaa

**fii-chan no akun**: ini udah lanjut

yosh… setelah Ru liat kotak review. Rata-rata pada geregetan ya Mamo salah sangka. Wahaha. Tapi itu harus tetap dilanjutkan (?) agar fic ini tetap bisa berjalan (?). buat lanjutannya. Mungkin akan lebih lama, karena eh karena, duit Ru abis pas ke AFA, haha. Dan juga karena, chapter depan bakalan ada banyak HiruMamo. Ru tekanin lagi **BANYAK ADEGAN ROMANCE HIRUMAMO. **Jadi, bersiaplah (?) dengan romance yang bakalan Ru kasih ke kalian, hahaha. Soalnya Ru udah gatel pengen banget ngetik romance, hehe. Mumpung lagi berbunga-bunga (?). oke….. makin banyak review, makin Ru merasa berdosa gk update, makin cepet pula Ru ngumpulin duit buat ngabur ke warnet buat update fic. Haha… jadi **REVIEW YA MINNA-SAMA. **Biar Ru makin cepet update fic ini haha. Okey see ya at My Lovely chapter 5 *dadah-dadah*

sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


End file.
